Siegfried Schtauffen
Nightmare |series =Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time |type = Knight |ally = yes |affiliation = Holy Roman Empire |homeworld = Earth (World of Soulcalibur) |firstepisode = Prologue ~A.D. 1583~ |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = TBA |cast = Kirk Thornton (English)}} is a character from the Soul series fighting games, originating from the rebooted timeline of Soulcalibur VI, and a character also appearing in Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time. Siegfried was the second human to come contact with the evil weapon, Soul Edge. The cursed sword bonded to Siegfried, transforming him into the azure-clad dark knight, Nightmare. As Nightmare, Siegfried was manipulated by the evil spirit of Soul Edge by impersonating as his late father into tricking him into collecting souls to regain the blade's power. History Newly freed from Soul Edge's control by Xianghua and Kilik, Siegfried is haunted by guilt and seeks to atone for the sins he committed as Nightmare, as well as for the patricide that had sparked his descent into madness and search for the cursed blade. However, freeing himself from Soul Edge's curse will prove more difficult than he realizes. Personality After murdering his father by accident, Siegfried lost his sanity - convincing himself that someone else had done it - and became obsessed with revenge, seeking out Soul Edge for the power it would give him. Inferno took advantage of this, impersonating his father's ghost to manipulate him into becoming the malfested warrior Nightmare. After his humanity is restored, Siegfried not only retains the memories of the atrocities he committed as Nightmare but realizes that he is the one who killed his father. Initially overcome with despair and self-loathing, he is reduced to a sobbing wreck. An encounter with Sophitia, who offers him words of wisdom while attempting to cleanse his malfestation, restores Siegfried's resolve and inspires him to atone for his sins - though he expresses doubt that's possible. Realizing that if he is killed, someone else will obtain Soul Edge and become a new Nightmare, he resolves to prevent the cursed sword from claiming another host. Upon realizing that with every battle he fights Soul Edge is growing stronger and threatening to turn him into Nightmare again, Siegfried willingly sacrifices his humanity to rescue Soul Calibur from Inferno - trapping his consciousness within Astral Chaos alongside the Spirit Sword - but remains determined to destroy Soul Edge once Nightmare is weakened enough for him to break free. Family *Frederick - father, deceased *Margaret - mother, deceased Powers and Abilities Weakness Weapons *Requiem (Zweihänder) Gallery File:Siegfriedsc6.png|Official artwork from Soulcalibur VI Siegfried_vi_portrait.jpg|Official portrait from Soulcalibur VI Nightmare Portrait.png|Nightmare Official portrait from Soulcalibur VI SoulCalibur-VI.jpg|Siegfried as Nightmare. sc6seig.jpg|Siegfried. Chronicle STORY 3D18-5-ENG 1528762278-400x225.png|"Fate...has chosen you. Why do you resist?" Behind the scenes Portrayal Siegfried is voiced by |檜山修之|Hiyama Nobuyuki}}, who also voices Nightmare. Hiyama is previously the of and the voice of . In the English dub, he is voiced by Kirk Thornton, who also voiced the character in Soulcalibur VI. Notes *Siegfried is the Soulcalibur equivalent to . Siegfried became cursed by the power of Soul Edge, becoming the villainous Azure Knight, Nightmare. While Tsukasa is known as "The Destroyer of Worlds", Kamen Rider Decade and Great Leader of Dai-Shocker, an evil organization bent on conquering the multiverses. Both would eventually become heroic. **Siegfried also has a lot in common with Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader of the Star Wars Franchise. Both were heroes turned to the dark side by a corrupting influence, and betrayed their loved ones for power. Incidentally, Darth Vader was a guest character in Soulcalibur IV. Ray herself would ironically even refer to Nightmare as a "medieval Darth Vader". External links *Siegfried Schtauffen in Soulcalibur Wiki for the overall character overview. **Siegfried Schtauffen/New Timeline in Soulcalibur Wiki for the character's New Timeline entry. Category:Good turned Evil Category:Evil turned Good Category:Human Monsters Category:Taki Gaiden Characters Category:Male Category:Male Characters